User blog:Captain Redhorn/Revive POTCO: Land Ho! Island for an Email
Ahoy everyone! Coming up this Memorial Day weekend, Revive POTCO will be hosting an all-day event! Saturday, May 25, 2013 Each stop bears a different theme of feedback that we are sending to Disney Potco management team.And please find the Event Organizers at the each stop location.FIRST SERIES (1 pm EST/10 am PST/6 pm GMT) 1st stop (Event kick-off) at Padres Del Fuego: Stop Leader Rannulf Fitzwilliam Theme: Server lag, game bugs and glitches 2nd stop at Outcast Isle: Stop Leader Captain Star Theme: Lack of content 3rd stop at Isla Tormenta: Stop Leader Blade Theme: Hacking problems by means of game file manipulations or third-party programs 4th stop at Cuba: Stop Leader Captain Redhorn Theme: Limited customer service to respond appropriately to error reporting and player feedback 5th stop (closing) at Raven’s Cove: Stop Leader Jade O’Hayes Theme: Suggestions and ideas on how to make game better and better gaming experience SECOND SERIES (5 pm EST/3 pm PST/10 pm GMT) 1st stop (opening) at Padres Del Fuego: Stop Leader Shamus The Brute Theme: Server lag, game bugs and glitches 2nd stop at Outcast Isle: Stop Leader Davy Darkrage Theme: Lack of content 3rd stop at Isla Tormenta: Stop Leader Blade Theme: Hacking problems by means of game file manipulations or third-party programs 4th stop at Cuba: Stop Leader Jade O’Hayes Theme: Limited customer service to respond appropriately to error reporting and player feedback 5th stop (closing) at Raven’s Cove: Stop Leader John Foulroberts Theme: Suggestions and ideas on how to make game better and better gaming experience THIRD SERIES (10 pm EST/7 pm PST/3 am GMT - Sunday, May 26) 1st stop (opening) at Padres Del Fuego: Stop Leader Shamus The Brute Theme: Server lag, game bugs and glitches 2nd stop at Outcast Isle: Stop Leader To Be Determined Theme: Lack of content 3rd stop at Isla Tormenta: Stop Leader Thomas Macwrecker Theme: Hacking problems by means of game file manipulations or third-party programs 4th stop at Cuba: Stop Leader Johnny Sea Slasher Theme: Limited customer service to respond appropriately to error reporting and player feedback 5th stop (Event closing) at Raven’s Cove: Stop Leader Captain C Ray Theme: Suggestions and ideas on how to make game better and better gaming experience Floaters: Pretty Polly, Joshua Coalskull, Seahawk*Any alteration will be announced on this page prior to the beginning of each series. Thank you for your continued support and we hope to see you all there! Sincerely, The Crew @ Revive POTCO 'Reminder:'' The Revive Potco 2nd Event is coming in less than 2 (two) days!Saturday, 5/25/2013 '''GENERAL 1. Please watch this thread as all updates will be announced on this thread. 2. Be prepared with every concern you would like to communicate with Disney Potco management team; server and lag issues, lack of content, hacking problems, customer support issues and ideas for improvement. 3. For each series that you attend, be ready to send 5 separate emails. We will have 5 stops to go to, and each issue/theme will be addressed on each stop. In every stop, you only send an email in regards to the theme. 4. You are invited to all 3 series of the event. However if you cannot make it to all series, you are welcomed to attend any series at your convenience. 5. In the case that you cannot attend any series of the event, you are encouraged to send emails to the address(es) listed in the event announcement flyer, at any time throughout the day, on Saturday, May 25 (USA time) - Sunday, May 26 (Australia time). ON THE GAME 6. Please play on "window mode", instead of "full screen mode". 7. You are encouraged to have 3 (three) windows opened on your computer: one for the game, the second one for your email, and the third one for this Forums (this thread) to follow any update/announcement while event is in progress. 8. Please have your email opened and ready to type when the Stop Leader is giving the instruction to type your feedback. 9. Any of you is welcomed to update the progression of the event on this thread, especially where the event takes place at certain times. 10. Please pay close attention to the Stop Leader's instructions that are specific for each stop location, as well as to the Floater(s), who will reiterate the important pointers. 10. Every participant is encouraged to create a crew/join a crew with fellow participants, to keep you informed/answer your general questions. Crewing will also make it easier to get back to the event location if you accidentally get disconnected from the game. 11. If you get disconnected from the game, your email window most likely will still be opened. Please continue typing and sending your feedback, while you are logging back on the game. 12. If because of disconnection you miss the end of a stop, please proceed to the next stop. Location of each stop is listed at the beginning of this thread, and on the event announcement flyer that is posted on Wiki, Facebook and other forums and fan sites. ANNOYANCE ON THE EVENT "Annoyance" can show up in the form of random actions or comments, as well as malicious actions that disrupt the progression of the event or harm the participation of the players on the event. In the case that any of these happens, please do the following: 13. Click the 'ignore' button so that you do not have to listen to the annoyance. 14. In the case of severe annoyance, do not hesitate to click the 'report' button, and report the annoyance to Disney Potco game moderator. 15. In the case of malicious actions that harm other participants, take a screenshot of the source of annoyance. Please make sure it shows the name of the pirate, the notoriety level and the guild name. You can also open his/her pirate card and take a screenshot of it. If this pirate happens to be on your list of friends, please note the D-name as well. 16. To take a screenshot: - for PC users: F9 - for Mac users: Shift+Command+3 17. After the event series is over, please send your screenshot(s) through a personal conversation to Shamus The Brute our appointed organizer to be collected and followed up. Click here to contact him. 18. In the case of a mass disconnection of the game while typing an email, please finish your email and log back on to the game and proceed directly to the next stop destination. ' 19. ' Please stay calm during annoyance, listen to the instructions of the Event Organizers (Stop Leader and Floater) and follow the above procedure. Do not pay extra attention to the source of annoyance, as that is what he/she is looking for. Good luck, keep the peace and have fun! For additional information and updates, please click here. Category:Blog posts